El Cielo Llora tu Ausencia
by Amelyst
Summary: A pesar de que te he perdido, no puedo derramar lágrimas por tí, me pregunto ¿que pasa conmigo? me han dicho que llorando se limpia el dolor, pero es algo que yo no puedo hacer, pues me niego a creer que te he perdido.


Hola, bueno, pues como es costumbre mia hacer tragedias cada ves que tengo insomnio pues aqui les traigo un nuevo one-shot, espero que lo disfruten aunque no creo q haya quedado tan bueno como para hecerlas llorar como con **El ultimo adios** (pues varias chicas me dijeron que si lloraron) pero bueno, espero reviews con sus opiniones, nos vemos!!

**Disclaimer:**

Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia narrada a continuación es idea mía, la cual está hecha sin ningun fin de lucro.

* * *

Cada gota de lluvia que cae hace un sonido especial al tocar el suelo, las nubes se empeñan en cubrir el celeste del firmamento y volver la visión en un completo gris, pareciera que el cielo llora, sí, el cielo llora, el cielo derrama las lágrimas que yo no puedo derramar por él…

Siento como el viento frío acaricia mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer, es en momentos como este que extraño su presencia, pues aunque el ambiente fuera frío, su mirada era cálida provocando que todo mi cuerpo sintiera el calor de su mirada, cada vena de mi cuerpo llevaba de arriba abajo esa calidez.

Al ver mi reflejo en los charcos formados por la lluvia, intento buscar aquella sonrisa que perdí, aquella felicidad que un día fue mía y que hoy se ha desvanecido con el viento.

Pido al viento que me de respuestas, mi mente se atormenta preguntándose ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso el viento lo sabe? ¿La luna talvez?

Cierro los ojos imaginándome su figura, su mirada, imaginando que el helado viento son sus caricias suaves que recorren cada centímetro de mi piel, imaginando que el viento lleva sus susurros de amor a mis oídos, pero no puedo, después de todo, es solo mi imaginación.

Cuando anochece, puedo observar que las nubes se han ido, observo el firmamento con sus brillantes luceros, y observo el azul oscuro pero intenso del cosmos infinito, recordándome sus ojos, esos ojos tan profundos en los que podía perderme, ahogarme gustosa.

Observo la estrella mas brillante, la más sobresaliente, la que a pesar de estar rodeada de miles de estrellas aún así es especial, mi estrella, la observo fijamente y rezo, pero, parece que no me escucha ¿mis plegarias no son lo suficientemente fuertes? No, mi estrella me ha abandonado.

Reniego de mi existencia de nuevo, me enfurezco con aquello que me rodea, el viento se lo llevó, el cielo lo llora pero yo no puedo ¿Por qué no pueden cumplir mis deseos y devolvérmelo? ¿Por qué no me hacen sentir mejor ante su ausencia?

Con mi mano toco mi rostro, nada… aun nada…

A pesar de la frustración, de la tristeza, de la soledad, de la agonía de saberlo lejos de mi, aún así soy incapaz de llorar ¿Por qué?

Alguien me dijo alguna vez "llorando lavaras tu alma y podrás olvidar todas tus angustias, aquello que te hace infeliz" pero yo no puedo llorar, noche tras noche, he intentado llorar, pero no puedo, me sigo aferrando a la esperanza de que él alguna vez volverá, de que el destino me ha jugado mal y lo volveré a ver.

Son incontables las noches sin dormir, mi cuerpo resiente el cansancio, pero mi mente se resiste a descansar, mi mente aún lo piensa a él. Mi mente le tiene como un fantasma que se niega a irse, mi mente es feliz aunque sea viviendo de recuerdos, de sus recuerdos, no es sano, lo sé, pero así me he mantenido desde su ausencia.

Otro día lluvioso, nuevamente el cielo derrama las lágrimas que para mí son imposibles derramar por el, parezco una muerta en vida, mi cuerpo no demuestra emociones ni sensaciones, pero mi alma se niega a abandonar mi cuerpo.

Nuevamente los charcos de agua se forman en el suelo, reflejando retazos de la mujer feliz que un día fui.

Con el sonido constante de las gotas de agua precipitándose al suelo, mi mente empieza a traer de vuelta aquellos días cuando solíamos salir a pasear tomada de su brazo, recuerdo cuanto le insistía en que me comprara un helado, parecía una niña caprichosa, pero, a pesar de que le hacía pasar por muchas dificultades y quien sabe, también vergüenzas, aún así siempre cumplió con cada unos de mis caprichos.

Si quería un juguete, era mío; si quería un par de zapatillas, al siguiente día eran mías; si quería algún vestido, aún así me lo compraba aunque se quedara sin nada.

¿Como poder olvidarlo? Era mi hombre perfecto ¿Qué haces cuando algo te hace daño, pero aún así, te niegas a dejarlo ir? ¿Qué haces cuando la única persona capas de consolarte esta ausente, y es esa ausencia la que resientes?

Frente a la ventana observo con detenimiento el jardín, verde, mis sentidos se concentran en las gotas de lluvia, puedo escuchar cada gota, una gota llama mi atención, se dirige desde el cielo hasta una hoja, luego a otra y luego otra, hasta caer al suelo logrando su cometido, humedeciendo la tierra a la que estaba destinada a llegar; esa gota me hizo recordar sus besos, deslizándose por cada rincón de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a su objetivo haciéndome llegar a mi misma al mismo cielo…

Un dulce beso en mis labios fue su despedida, un día típico, para una pareja recién casada, recuerdo esa mañana perfectamente…

_Los pajarillos cantaban alegremente, el viento que se filtraba mordazmente por la ventana refrescaba una mañana calurosa, a pesar de solamente estar cubierta por una sábana, mi cuerpo aún tenía la temperatura corporal alta._

_Desperté primero, sobre su pecho, ese pecho que infinidad de veces me había servido de refugio, de fortaleza, pero no solo eso, sino también de placer. _

_Observé como su negro cabello aún estaba alborotado, sus párpados cubrían esos dos profundos mares que era sus ojos, estaba tan embelezada mirando su rostro que no noté que su brazo envolvía mi cintura en un gesto posesivo, como si en sueños aún me reclamara como suya, Ese pensamiento produjo placer a mi mente, claro que era suya, de nadie mas…_

_-Sabes que no me gusta que te me quedes viendo cuando duermo ¿verdad?- me dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, mientras acariciaba mis largos cabellos rubios suavemente con la mano con la que me abrazaba a él._

_-Es la costumbre- le respondí- además ¿Qué tiene de malo apreciar lo que es mío? Sino ¿de que me serviría tenerlo si no puedo verlo?_

_Finalmente abrió los ojos, permitiéndome observar esos bellos océanos profundos, mientras él se volteaba para fijar su mirada en mis ojos, levantándose dejándome semi atrapada debajo de su cuerpo, acercó tanto su rostro al mío que podía sentir su aliento rosar mis labios, haciendo que desesperadamente mi boca deseara tocar la suya, a pesar de que llevaba años junto a él, no podía dejar que mi cuerpo hirviera con solo el contacto de su piel, no podía dejar de sentir esa necesidad por probar sus labios con tan solo sentir su aliento cerca._

_-¿Por qué habrías de limitarte solo a ver?- preguntó con un gesto bastante pícaro_

_-Darien, por favor… pasamos toda la noche…- dije intentando resistirme a los impulsos de mi cuerpo, intentando que el lado racional de mi cerebro fuera quien dominara._

_-¿Estás cansada?- preguntó nuevamente con un tono seductor, tanto que hizo que mis músculos se parecieran gelatina, sin separarse siquiera un milímetro de mi rostro, deslizando solamente las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda; provocando que una sensación de placer y dicha recorriera todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome caer en su juego de pasión._

_-No…-dije en casi un susurro mientras colocaba sus dulces labios sobre los míos, haciendo que cada fibra de mi ser lo deseara, como si fuera vital para mi existencia._

_Sus labios eran fuego, fuego cargado de pasión, deseo, pero al mismo tiempo de amor, __eran suaves y delicados, con un beso tan profundo, digno de un dios, un escalofrío de placer recorrió mi cuerpo de nuevo, él lo tomó como señal para dejar mis labios y continuar con mi cuello, acariciando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, preparándolo para hacerme sentir como una diosa y hacerme llegar al cielo…_

_Descansando sobre su pecho escuchaba el latir de su corazón, era como un suave sonido que arrullaba mis pensamientos; de pronto un sonido estridente interrumpió la dulce calma en la que estábamos sumidos. Por la forma en la que hablaba, pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de una emergencia en el hospital, hasta ahí llego nuestro feliz día…_

_-Lo siento preciosa, debo irme, me necesitan- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama en la cual momentos antes nos habíamos amado.- volveré tan pronto pueda, te lo prometo, no olvides que te amo- dijo mientras se despidió con ese dulce e inolvidable beso._

_-Yo también…- fue lo último que pude decirle, mientras vi como desaparecía por la puerta…_

_Desde la habitación, escuche como se alejaba su automóvil, -"vuelve pronto"- pensé._

_Me duché y me vestí, a la espera de su regreso, seguramente en dos o tres horas me llamaría o el llegaría a casa. Durante ese tiempo me dedique a arreglar la casa y a cocinar lo que sería nuestro almuerzo, impacientemente miraba el reloj esperando su llamada, o poder escuchar el sonido de su automóvil. –"seguramente la emergencia era muy grave"- me dije a mi misma al no recibir noticias suyas. Con el almuerzo preparado y la mesa lista, me senté a descansar en el sofá, a esperarlo…_

_El sonido del teléfono hizo a mi subconsciente reaccionar, fijé mi vista hacia las ventanas y pude apreciar que pequeñas porciones de cielo estaban naranjas pero que la mayor parte estaba cubierta de nubes grises, la mayor parte de la casa estaba oscura, aún algo desorientada, observé la mesa intacta_, ¿en que momento me había quedado dormida? ¿Por qué no había regresado?

_Tomé el auricular del teléfono y dije:_

_-Casa de los Chiba-Tsukino- me era aún increíble pronunciar esas palabras_

_-¿señora Chiba?- dijo la voz de una joven_

_-Si-contesté_

_-Solicitamos urgentemente su presencia en el Hospital de Tokio- me dijo nuevamente la voz_

_-¿pero que sucede?- el tono de mi vos reflejaba mi intranquilidad ante esa situación_

_-No tengo autorización para responder a su pregunta por teléfono, su presencia es indispensable en estos momentos, le rogamos que pueda presentarse en el menor tiempo posible- dichas estas palabras, la llamada fue terminada, dejándome con una sensación extraña en mi pecho._

_Sin siquiera preocuparme por nada, tomé las llaves de mi automóvil y me dirigí a la mayor brevedad al Hospital, fuera lo que fuera que sucedía y por el tono de voz de la joven me indicaba que era urgente._

_Estacioné mi automóvil en el parqueo del hospital lo mas cercano posible a la entrada principal, busqué poder vislumbrar rápidamente el automóvil de Darien por allí cerca, pero para mi sorpresa, no estaba. Sin esperar más, me dirigí a entrada principal del edificio._

_Al entrar, noté que cada integrante del personal me observaba, los doctores, las enfermeras; intentando ignorar eso me dirigí a la recepción._

_-Soy Serena Tsukino o Chiba, como sea- aún no me acostumbraba a utilizar su apellido como el mío- recibí una llamada solicitando mi presencia._

_-¿es la esposa del Doctor Chiba?- me preguntó la enfermera, quien al mencionar el apellido de Darien pude observar como una pequeña sombra de tristeza cruzaba en su mirada._

_-Sí- respondí, mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba._

_-El director del hospital la espera en su oficina- de dijo mientras me indicaba la dirección, y nuevamente mi cuerpo se tensó, mis manos sudaban._

_Llegue a la oficina, toque una vez y la voz dentro me invitó a pasar._

_-Serena- me dijo el hombre de edad media sentado detrás del escritorio_

_-Doctor Koizumi- respondí_

_-Siéntate, por favor –me dijo señalándome la silla en la que tomé asiento- esto no es fácil para mí de decirlo- dijo juntando sus manos sobre el escritorio, nuevamente mi cuerpo se tensó, mi corazón se aceleró- Darien tuvo un accidente regresando a casa, Serena, lo siento…- mi cabeza dio vueltas, laa respiración me empezó a fallar, de pronto dejé de sentir todo mi cuerpo, y luego no vi mas que oscuridad._

_Un pitido repetitivo me trajo de vuelta al mundo, estaba conectada al monitor que indicaba que mi frecuencia cardiaca estaba estable. Mi mente repitió las últimas palabras que escuché –"no, Darien, tú no…"- dije en pensamientos._

_-Despertaste- la voz de Amy me indicó que ella estaba conmigo en la habitación_

_-Dime que no es cierto…- le dije aún recostada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en la nada._

_-Lo siento, Serena- fue todo lo que escuché de sus labios_

_-¿En donde está?- le pregunté_

_-Será mejor que descanses- me dijo acercándose a mí, sentí un breve pinchazo en mi brazo y de nuevo oscuridad, solo fui conciente de que había empezado a llover.- "El cielo derramará las lágrimas que yo no puedo derramar por ti…"- pensé._

Mi mente se ha perdido en ese día, el último que lo vi y sin que me diera cuenta dejó de llover, ¿en que momento? ¿Si desde ese día no ha parado de llover? ¿Por qué? Ante mis preguntas, noto que mi rostro está húmedo, llevo mis manos a mis mejillas y me doy cuenta de que están totalmente mojadas. De mis ojos brotan dos ríos torrenciales de agua salada. Finalmente.

Mis lágrimas corren sin detenerse, mi pecho siente que libera tanta presión, finalmente puedo derramar lágrimas por él, finalmente, mi mente acepta de que él ya no está conmigo, mi espíritu y mi cuerpo están en armonía y empiezo a hacerme a la idea de su ausencia.

Por fin, puedo liberar mis sentimientos, por fin, soy libre de derramar lágrimas, por fin puedo liberarme de mi angustia, por fin empiezo a hacerme a la idea de verlo en la otra vida, de que el me está esperando, de que en donde quera que él esté mi espíritu le buscara y de nuevo estaremos juntos, puedo por fin el cielo ha dejado de llorar por él y ahora soy yo quien le llora y le espera...


End file.
